Uma Noite
by Motoko Li
Summary: Quando uma garrafa de uísque escondida pode mudar tudo.
1. Uma Noite

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Fairy Tail não me pertencem.

 **Spoiler:** os acontecimentos seguintes se passam um dia antes do capítulo 453 do mangá.

* * *

Esta fanfic é dedicada a Ika :33

* * *

 **UMA NOITE**

* * *

" _Não é o tempo nem a oportunidade que determinam a intimidade, é só a disposição._

 _Sete anos seriam insuficientes para algumas pessoas se conhecerem, e sete dias são mais que suficientes para outras."_

 **Razão e Sensibilidade – Jane Austen**

* * *

Mirajane sempre era uma das últimas, senão a última, a deixar a guilda.

Gostava de se certificar de que tudo estava em seus devidos lugares e de que a louça estava limpa e o estoque estava em um nível saudável antes de finalmente fechar as portas do salão e ir para casa. Sentia-se confortável com seus próprios hábitos e não se importava de sempre perder uma hora ou duas após Elfman e Lisanna terem partido. O silêncio era bem-vindo após um dia atribulado e sentar no balcão enquanto enxugava um copo era relaxante, à sua maneira.

Ao longo dos anos, trabalhar ali deixara de ser uma obrigação, fruto do seu sentimento de inutilidade e de pesar, para se converter numa opção. Era uma pessoa curiosa, acima de tudo, e adorava poder acompanhar de perto o desenrolar das situações cotidianas de seus companheiros.

Fora possivelmente a primeira a perceber, por exemplo, a maneira como Gajeel observava Levy, discretamente e com certa hesitação, como se tivesse medo de ser pego desprevenido, sim, mas principalmente como se tivesse medo do que seus próprios sentimentos representavam. E também fora uma das primeiras a notar que o amor inocente da irmã e de Natsu havia desaparecido por completo, provavelmente antes mesmo que os próprios assimilassem o fato de que estavam juntos de novo. Natsu pertencia a Lucy, assim como Alzack pertencia a Bisca, assim como a noite vem acompanhada da lua e o dia do sol.

Passara a considerar todos e cada um deles uma parte especial e única da sua família. Separar-se de seus companheiros fora difícil e precisar se privar da oportunidade de vê-los foi uma longa dor de cabeça durante o ano em que estiveram separados. Principalmente pelas coisas que sabia.

Sabia sobre como Elfman se sentia a respeito de Evergreen e quão difícil fora a perspectiva de separação, mesmo que os sentimentos nebulosos do irmão ainda o incapacitassem de compreender a profundidade da sua paixão, e sabia sobre como Lisanna passara pouco a pouco a se aproximar de Bickslow, a despeito de toda a loucura que um relacionamento entre eles representasse, e cortar aquele laço foi dolorido como tirar um espinho da mão ou como cortar o dedo com o papel.

Apesar disso, todos eles ergueram o queixo, deram as mãos e partiram sem olhar para trás, alimentando a esperança de que em breve voltariam a se reunir.

A ideia do reencontro partiu de Natsu, mas Mirajane bem poderia dizer que foi dela, tamanha a sua vontade de rever os amigos. Reerguer a guilda foi uma tarefa trabalhosa e cansativa e não era como se não houvesse toda a preocupação do desaparecimento do Mestre Makarov como uma sombra sob suas cabeças, porém trouxe de volta a sensação de segurança e de completude.

Eles não seriam a Fairy Tail, afinal, se não passassem metade do seu tempo tentando consertar os erros do mundo. Não foi com surpresa que todos encararam a perspectiva de encarar Alvarez, mesmo sabendo sobre a diferença entre seus poderes. No que concernia a grande parte deles, aquela era apenas mais uma provação, mais uma pedra em seu caminho, algo que deveriam fazer pelo bem maior, com o objetivo de defender a Primeira e o mundo como conheciam.

A invasão poderia acontecer a qualquer minuto a partir de agora, ela pensou, mordendo o lábio, enquanto pensava em todo o trabalho que haviam tido para evacuar a cidade e projetar medidas de segurança que fossem meramente eficazes contra a massiva força de combate de seus adversários.

– Você está bem? – ela ergueu a cabeça ao perceber que não estava sozinha e se surpreendeu ao reconhecer Laxus.

Relaxou consideravelmente ao notá-lo, apoiado sobre o balcão, os braços cruzados, o cabelo loiro bagunçado, expondo sua natural expressão que era misto de prepotência e segurança, mesclada talvez a um pouquinho de preocupação, dado seu franzir de sobrancelhas.

– Oh, sim – Mirajane sorriu, suavemente, fitando-o por sob os cílios, só então percebendo que já enxugava o copo em suas mãos provavelmente há alguns minutos. Depositou-o no armário, distraída. – Apenas pensando.

– No que, exatamente? – questionou Laxus, empregando uma voz macia que não parecia típica sua.

Mirajane terminou de limpar o balcão e largou o pano de prato que segurava, erguendo outra vez a cabeça para encará-lo. Laxus sempre fizera com que se sentisse paradoxalmente excitada e relaxada. Adorava o som da sua voz, que era grave e profunda, e o som da sua risada, que era baixa e tão rara de se ouvir. Também gostava da sensação das mãos dele, grandes e ásperas, contra as suas, pequenas e mais suaves.

Eles sempre tiveram uma relação baseada pura e simplesmente no reconhecimento da existência um do outro. Nunca foram amigos. Era mais provável que se odiassem. Durante a infância, ambos se consideravam parecidos demais para que pudessem formar laços de companheirismo e, naquela época, não era nenhum segredo que Laxus já alimentava sérios problemas ante a perspectiva de precisar se aproximar das pessoas ao seu redor. A pequena e rebelde Mirajane via sua distância como uma afronta e detestava aquele humor ácido e arredio que pareciam ser característicos seus.

Quando não estavam mutuamente se ignorando, dedicavam-se à exaustiva tarefa de trocar farpas, o que poderia durar horas, não fosse alguém (geralmente Makarov) interrompê-los. Os motivos eram, na maioria das vezes, absolutamente irrelevantes. Mirajane mal era capaz de se recordar de quaisquer deles agora. Uma vez fora por um pedaço de torta, arriscava, e outra porque ela acreditara que ele pusera o pé em seu caminho para fazê-la tropeçar no meio de uma disputa contra Erza.

Infelizmente, enquanto a vida forçou Mirajane a rever todas as certezas que alimentara sobre si mesma, o menino loiro e mal-humorado crescera para se tornar um rapaz ainda mais mal-humorado, beirando até a grosseria, e ela não poderia dizer que ficou surpresa quando sua última incursão mal sucedida para virar Mestre ocasionou na sua expulsão.

Apesar disso, a distância fez Laxus crescer. De um jeito bom. Ele agora se mostrava mais feliz e satisfeito com o mundo ao seu redor, disposto a perdoar e ser perdoado, e não parecia medir esforços para provar sua lealdade, algo que antigamente era tão reticente em oferecer. Seria muito pedir para que virasse um gentleman, ela considerou, divertida, mas já não parecia disposto a decapitá-la toda vez que ela errava seu pedido apenas para provocá-lo.

Ela seria uma mentirosa, a despeito do seu conturbado passado, se dissesse que nunca se vira atraída por sua aparência rude e grande e que os olhos claros e o sorriso torto não faziam borboletas surgirem na boca do seu estômago. Era uma mulher, afinal, e não era surpresa que um homem como Laxus mexesse com sua libido.

– No amanhã – ela admitiu, mais quietamente. – Gosto de pensar que somos capazes, mas a cada dia enfrentamos um inimigo pior. Existe um limite para o quão positiva uma pessoa pode ser. Temo estar chegando perto dele.

– Não vai ser fácil – ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça, observando-a dar a volta no balcão e passar a posicionar as cadeiras sobre as mesas, a fim de que pudesse varrer o local na manhã seguinte. – Mas nós temos Natsu e Erza e eu ainda não vi nada que esses dois não tenham sido capazes de fazer.

Mirajane riu, mas foi obrigada a aquiescer, porque a capacidade de perseverança de Natsu e de Erza superava todo e qualquer limite do óbvio. Embora acreditasse bater o Dragon Slayer em força, por exemplo, duvidava de que algum dia fosse capaz de vencê-lo, dado que ele sempre se levantava quando derrubado. Mirajane adoraria se sentir daquela maneira, tão invencível, porém a instabilidade do próprio poder e suas limitações dificultavam que aquele desejo se tornasse realidade.

Juntou uma fita de cabelo do chão, pensativa. Provavelmente pertencia a Levy. Não raro as garotas perdiam alguma coisa em meio às confusões provocadas por Natsu, Gray e Gajeel.

– O tempo é o que me preocupa – confessou. – Eu sei que parece um pouco surpreendente, dado que somos a Fairy Tail e nada nunca é como o esperado quando se trata da Fairy Tail, mas a perspectiva de ser atacada a qualquer momento me assombra. Eu já falhei com Lisanna uma vez. Tenho medo de ser pega desprevenida e falhar novamente.

– Você não vai falhar – Laxus garantiu, confiança em sua voz.

Ele havia se acomodado num dos bancos altos em frente ao balcão, voltado para Mirajane, e cruzado as pernas e os braços, o que costumava fazer com frequência, pelo que ela costumava se lembrar. Seus ombros pareciam ainda maiores naquela posição, fazendo com que ela tivesse a impressão de que parecia um pequeno bibelô em formato de demônio ao seu lado.

– Como você pode saber? – questionou Mirajane, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Eu sou um expert em falhas – Laxus encolheu os ombros, desviando os olhos dos dela, e coçou o queixo, pensativo. Tinha a barba por fazer, de modo que os pelos loiros já estavam perfeitamente visíveis sobre a pele morena. – Eu sei reconhecer um futuro fracasso quando vejo um.

Mirajane parou, encarando-o. Reconheceu seu desconforto, mesmo que ele tentasse arduamente demonstrar indiferença.

– Você errou. Isso não torna você pior do que ninguém – disse, maneando a cabeça em negativa. – Você não foi o menino mais amável do mundo, mas você nunca foi malvado apenas por ser malvado. Nós tínhamos nossas diferenças e admito que inúmeras foram as vezes em que quis fazer você engolir seus fones de ouvido, mas isso não quer dizer que eu gostei de ver você partir. Se o fato de você ter sido expulso foi bom para _você_? Sim, foi bom. Você cresceu, você melhorou. O que não significa que não senti sua falta.

Nunca dissera tais coisas em voz alta. Sufocara aqueles pensamentos após sua ida e não vira necessidade de expô-los após sua volta. Sua parte racional sabia que, naquela época, Laxus não pertencia mais à Fairy Tail. Suas ações deturpadas haviam convertido a convivência entre eles em algo impossível. Mesmo assim, detestara a perspectiva de vê-lo partir, tão solitário, sem olhar para trás.

Em ressonância à sua própria surpresa, ela viu o choque e logo o calor nos olhos azuis do loiro à sua frente, o que a fez sorrir. Gostar de Laxus não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, dado seu gênio forte, mas ela não podia dizer que não adorava pegá-lo desprevenido.

– Mirajane – ele começou a dizer, a voz rouca, pronunciando seu nome do jeito que ela gostava e que fazia deliciosos arrepios subirem ao longo da sua espinha.

– Eu não penso menos de você porque você errou – ela continuou, percebendo que era difícil se controlar agora que finalmente havia sido sincera. Mantivera aquelas palavras em segredo durante anos, uma vez que, mesmo após seu brilhante retorno, eles jamais haviam sido próximos, e nem mesmo o ano em que estiveram separados serviu para limar aqueles sentimentos. – E eu gostaria que você não o fizesse, também. Todas as pessoas erram, Laxus.

Houve um curto e repentinamente estranho silêncio entre eles, já que nunca haviam tido uma conversa como aquela.

– Obrigado – ele disse, então, sério, anuindo.

Com o coração palpitando, percebendo todos os sentimentos por detrás do seu agradecimento ( _obrigado, Mirajane, por não desistir de mim; obrigado, Mirajane, por me apoiar; obrigado, Mirajane, por me mostrar que nem tudo sempre precisa ser ruim_ ), Mirajane sorriu, enfim terminando a aborrecida tarefa de erguer as cadeiras, liberando o espaço no amplo salão.

– Você não precisa me agradecer – garantiu, aproximando-se outra vez. Pousou a mão sobre seu braço desnudo enquanto passava por ele a fim de voltar para trás do balcão. Como de hábito, o contato com Laxus provocava estática. Ela nunca havia descoberto se ela era a única a se sentir daquela maneira na sua presença ou se o calafrio e o choque eram consequências da sua própria atração. – Gostar de você não é nenhum mar de rosas, acredite.

Ignorou o vacilo na expressão masculina, concluindo que, uma vez que estavam indo para uma luta de vida ou morte, não havia porque finalmente não dar vazão a _todas_ as verdades que silenciara dentro de si. Não sabia quando teria outra oportunidade para fazê-lo e, bem, era grande o bastante para lidar com as consequências.

Levou o dedo ao lábio, curvando ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado ao observá-lo.

– Eu choquei você? Certamente parece que você precisa de uma bebida – brincou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso torto. – Acredito que ainda tenho algo do uísque que você gosta. Não é fácil esconder álcool de qualidade da Cana, principalmente antes de uma batalha. Precisei colocá-lo num compartimento secreto.

Relaxada, seguiu para a despensa anexa à cozinha enquanto falava, os cabelos claros dançando atrás de si. Deixando a porta aberta, ligou a luz para que pudesse vasculhar o local ao redor, tentando encontrar a prometida garrafa em meio aos pacotes de comida e garrafas água mineral (todo o saquê havia sido devorado ainda naquela noite). Já que Cana parecia ter um dom natural para farejar bebida, precisara ser muito meticulosa.

– Eureka! – batendo palmas, deu um pulinho no lugar ao encontrar o que procurava.

Estendeu a mão para agarrar a garrafa no fundo da prateleira, sento interrompida antes que tivesse a chance.

– Mirajane – ela conteve um grito quando, virando-se repentinamente na direção da porta, encontrou o corpo sólido de Laxus bloqueando a entrada. Ele se adiantou um passo para que pudesse segurá-la antes que ela despencasse para trás. Circundou seu pulso com uma das mãos, usando a outra para apoiá-la sobre sua cintura. – Você está bem? – indagou, preocupado, franzindo o cenho diante da sua reação.

– Sim – ela piscou, confusa. – Você apenas me assustou.

Tentando não demonstrar como seu toque a afetava, sorriu e fez menção de se soltar do seu agarre. Prevendo seus movimentos, porém, Laxus estreitou mais o laço ao seu redor, rodeando sua cintura com o braço a fim de puxá-la na sua direção.

Com o rosto corando de ansiedade e embaraço, ela conteve a respiração ao se perceber presa contra o tórax masculino, o que fez com que um pequeno sorriso predador, talvez o primeiro da noite, se desenhasse no rosto dele, que adorou descobrir que provocava nela aquele tipo de reação.

– Eu também gosto de você – ele admitiu, a voz grave soando como um sussurro que facilmente poderia se perder na quietude da enorme construção da guilda, não estivessem ali apenas eles naquela noite.

Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos nos dela, que os arregalou, surpresa.

Ser correspondida nunca estivera em seus planos. Laxus não fazia o tipo romântico que nutria sentimentos pelas garotas com quem se relacionava. Havia tido um par de romances, pelo que Mirajane podia se lembrar, mas todos haviam acabado em função da sua falta de interesse.

– Durante todos esses anos, eu... – Laxus vacilou, usando a mão livre para segurar o rosto dela, deslizando os olhos por toda a extensão do mesmo, fome em seu olhar. – Olhar para você é como olhar para um sonho que se tornou realidade. Eu sempre quis você. Como eu poderia _não_ querer você? Eu sei que você é um pequeno demônio travestido de anjo travesso e eu adoro, assim como eu adorava quando adolescente, cada parte demoníaca sua, como se ela fosse uma pequena pincelada a mais de perfeição numa obra de arte.

Mirajane abriu e a fechou a boca por um instante, surpreendida pela sua confissão e pelos sentimentos que ela evocava nela própria.

Sempre duvidara de que alguém fosse capaz de amar seu eu demoníaco. Estava perfeitamente consciente da sua aparência humana, mas não alimentara a falsa esperança de que alguém algum dia se sentisse atraído pela extensão do seu poder ou pela aparência que assumia quando ativava o Take Over. Não era como se pudesse fulgurar uma capa de revista então.

– O quê? – murmurou, lambendo os lábios e franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Mas por que você nunca...?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com força, interrompendo-a.

– Como eu poderia provar para você que era bom o bastante quando eu mesmo não me sentia dessa maneira? – ele rebateu, o maxilar rijo. – Nunca me senti adequado neste lugar, como se eu não pertencesse ou não merecesse estar aqui. Nós não tínhamos nada em comum, Mirajane. Ainda não temos.

– Você está errado – ela afirmou. Ficou na ponta dos pés e ergueu uma das mãos para que pudesse desenhar o rosto masculino, deslizando o dedo indicador por seus lábios, nariz e sobrancelhas, obrigando-o a desfazer a ruga que havia entre elas. – Nós temos muito em comum. Nós dois cometemos erros pelos quais nos arrependemos. Nós dois temos pessoas que amamos. Nós dois fomos acolhidos pela Fairy Tail. Nós dois queremos proteger este lugar e essas pessoas. Nós dois estamos dispostos a nos sacrificar por isso.

Sorriu, brandamente, ao perceber que cada palavra sua parecia desanuviar ainda mais a expressão de Laxus.

– Vê? É tudo uma questão de perspectiva.

Incapaz de se controlar, ele acabou por sorrir também, devagar.

– Era suposto que você não devesse ser tão sábia. Você é um demônio, afinal. Por que não está tentando me levar para o mau caminho? – brincou, a palma da mão espalmada sobre a base das costas dela, relaxando ao ouvir o som doce da sua risada. Focalizou o rosto suave e delicado tão próximo do seu outra vez, ficando repentinamente sério. – Mirajane, eu detestaria lutar amanhã ou depois sabendo que nunca pude beijar você – murmurou, a voz baixa, roçando seu nariz no dela.

Mirajane ofegou ante sua confissão e fechou os olhos ao contato. Sentiu a respiração quente e ofegante dele contra a sua e ouviu com precisão seu desesperado coração ribombando em seus ouvidos.

– Então vamos remediar esse erro – sugeriu, pousando as mãos sobre seus bíceps, puxando-o para si.

Beijar Laxus era como achar um oásis após anos no deserto, ela percebeu, sentindo a língua dele acariciar seu lábio inferior, procurando por passagem, e as mãos dele rodearem sua cintura, erguendo-a, a fim de que estivessem na mesma altura, o toque quente e o movimento brusco tirando seu fôlego.

Agarrou-se a ele, ansiosa por mais, permitindo-se brincar com sua língua, e deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros, arranhando suavemente sua nuca antes de seguir para a gola da sua camisa, invadindo-a com propriedade e ansiedade, a fim de dedilhar os músculos dos ombros largos e costas duramente talhadas sob suas palmas. Explorou-o, controlando um gemido ao senti-lo levá-la de para fora da despensa e colocá-la sentada sobre o balcão.

As mãos dele obrigaram-na a abrir as pernas a fim de acomodá-lo, logo subindo pelas laterais do seu vestido, empurrando-o para cima, acariciando seus joelhos antes de seguir para a parte interna das coxas.

Ele grunhiu quando ela rodeou sua cintura com as pernas, mordiscando sua boca, e ignorou a risadinha divertida enquanto descia os lábios pelo colo feminino, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, acariciando sua jugular com a ponta da língua antes de deslizar até a clavícula. Em resposta aos seus movimentos, Mirajane tratou de soltar os botões da sua camisa, espalmando as mãos sobre seu tórax nu, e ofegou, curvando-se para trás quando ele empurrou a alça do seu vestido para baixo, expondo o seio macio, rodeando o mamilo com a língua antes de abocanhá-lo.

Degustou um depois do outro por um longo tempo, os dedos então atingindo seu monte de Vênus e logo descendo para seu centro, desviando da barreira do lingerie, sendo imediatamente recepcionado pela lubrificação feminina e pelo suspiro de Mirajane, que se retorceu sobre o balcão.

– Laxus – ela chamou, tentando soltar o cinto da sua calça, mel e carência naquela pequena palavra.

– Sim, meu bem – ele rebateu, subindo o rosto outra vez para que pudesse beijá-la. A boca delicada e macia se abriu contra a sua. Penetrou-a com um dedo depois o outro, acariciando seu clitóris com o dedão em pequenos e ritmados movimentos circulares. – Vamos satisfazer você – disse, segurando seus cabelos com a mão livre a fim de obrigá-la a curvar ligeiramente a cabeça para trás.

Mirajane seguiu seu ritmo, gemendo ante aquela exploração, e mordeu os lábios, quase desistindo da sua tentativa de despi-lo.

O orgasmo veio como um turbilhão após alguns minutos, quando ele tratou de atender outra vez seus mamilos latejantes, e ela conteve um grito que foi calado pela boca dele antes que pudesse perceber. Mordeu-o com força, ainda tremendo, soltando o cinto da sua calça e abrindo sua braguilha, arranhando suas costas.

Laxus a penetrou com um único movimento, deslizando com facilidade em função da sua excitação, e a puxou contra si com um grunhido, as mãos se fechando com força sobre as bases dos seus seios, de modo que pudesse rodeá-los e segurá-los como se fossem seus.

Gemendo outra vez, Mirajane fechou os olhos ante a força dos seus sentimentos, sentindo as pernas trêmulas, e chamou outra vez seu nome enquanto ele gradualmente aumentava a velocidade do seu quadril, martelando-a sem dó.

O turbilhão foi se aproximando devagar, cada vez com mais força, conforme o tempo passava, e ela se agarrou a ele, ofegante e suada, disposta a nunca mais deixá-lo ir, a permanecer ali para sempre, até que tudo se desmanchasse em mil fragmentos, até que ela própria se liquefizesse e logo se reestabelecesse, explodisse em mil partículas, vivenciasse seu próprio Big Bang, que culminou com um grito ou um gemido, ela própria não soube dizer.

Guiado pelos tremores internos e pela pressão que exercia ao redor do seu pênis, Laxus veio logo depois, mordendo-a com força no ombro antes de beijá-la, puxando-a contra si, vociferando que nunca mais iria deixá-la ir, que iria fazê-la permanecer ali para sempre, que ela lhe pertencia, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Houve luzes, fogos de artifício e explosões por todos os lados, mas de repente tudo o que restou entre eles foi o silêncio ao seu redor e o barulho errático das suas respirações.

– Laxus – ela começou a dizer, um pouco preguiçosa, encolhida contra seu peito, um minuto depois.

Ouviu o cavalgar frenético do seu coração, que teria partido e se atirado nos braços de Laxus se pudesse.

– Isso não foi um erro. Eu não vou desistir de você – ele avisou, baixando a cabeça para que pudesse fitá-la, uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se a desafiasse a contrariá-lo. Segurou o queixo dela, depositando um beijo firme sobre sua boca.

A certeza em suas palavras e a súbita firmeza em sua expressão fizeram-na rir, já que a ideia sequer havia lhe ocorrido. Não fazia o tipo que se arrependia por agir sem pensar. Além disso, Laxus estava certo. Nada que ocorrera entre eles fora um erro.

– Eu não ia sugerir que o fizesse – garantiu, usando a ponta do dedo indicador para secar uma gota de suor sobre sua sobrancelha antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Pousou a testa contra a dele, fechando os olhos por um curto instante, surpresa por constatar quão bem se sentia com relação aos acontecimentos daquela noite. Parecia definitivamente o paraíso. – Na realidade, eu ia perguntar se você acha que agora é uma boa hora para beber aquele uísque.

Ele sorriu, empurrando o cabelo úmido dela para trás, e acariciou seu queixo com o dedão e o indicador.

– Como nós podemos ter demorado tanto?

– O tempo não importa mais – garantiu Mirajane, suavemente.

Não poderiam voltar atrás e desfazer todas as escolhas que os levaram até ali. Talvez tivessem sido mais felizes se houvessem conversado antes, se houvessem discutido sobre seus próprios sentimentos, se houvessem decidido ficar juntos. Assim como tudo poderia ter dado errado e culminado num terrível desastre.

Se havia algo em que Mirajane acreditava, era em destino. As coisas aconteciam porque tinham que acontecer. Do contrário, Laxus nunca a teria interpelado naquela noite em especial, quando restavam apenas os dois na guilda vazia, e ela talvez nunca tivesse guardado para ele uma garrafa de uísque, assim como poderia nunca ter confessado sobre seus sentimentos.

Laxus aquiesceu, sério, voltando a beijá-la.

– O uísque...? – arqueando uma sobrancelha, ela perguntou contra sua boca, repentinamente sapeca ao sentir as mãos ásperas voltarem a se mover contra si.

– O uísque fica para depois – ele prometeu, fazendo-a rir. – Vamos ter bastante tempo para apreciá-lo depois que derrotarmos Alvarez.

 **FIM**


	2. Sete Noites

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Fairy Tail não me pertencem.

 **Spoiler:** os acontecimentos seguintes se passam a partir do capítulo 453 do mangá, embora tomem um rumo alternativo.

* * *

Como a anterior, dedico esta fanfic a Ika, minha musa e fiel devota do shipper

* * *

 **SETE NOITES**

* * *

 _"– Nunca lhe perguntei sobre esse nome de guerra. Por que Day?_

– _Porque cada dia significa novas vinte e quatro horas. Cada dia quer dizer que tudo é possível de novo. Você pode aproveitar cada instante, pode morrer num instante, e tudo se resume a um dia após o outro."_

 **Legend – Marie Lu**

* * *

Mirajane conteve o suspiro. Ela estava ferida, dolorida e exausta. Provavelmente não havia uma parte sua que não protestasse diante de cada movimento, mesmo o mais simples. Seus punhos estavam em carne viva, embora o Satan Soul tivesse contido boa parte do dano, e ela acreditava que poderia chorar a cada passo, dado que trazia um gigantesco corte numa das pernas, provocado pelo ataque de um inimigo.

Mesmo assim, as lesões físicas eram o último dos seus problemas. Laxus havia ficado gravemente ferido ao lutar contra um dos doze magos de Alvarez. Derrotara-o, mas caíra ao final, desabando numa poça de sangue e eletrostática, todo o território ao redor ainda ligeiramente magnetizado e sumariamente destruído. Mirajane só ficou sabendo do seu estado muito tempo depois, horas, milênios depois, quando o cansaço e a dor levavam a melhor sobre a disposição para continuar, e a consciência da sua queda levou consigo cada pequena parte da sanidade que ainda lhe restava.

Ela ouviu o apelo de Freed, o que a fez seguir até o local onde sabia que o loiro se encontrava, a fim de que pudesse removê-lo para um local seguro, onde Porlyusica poderia atendê-lo. Seu corpo estava frágil, fraco e tão horrivelmente pálido. Pegá-lo nos braços foi estranho e desagradável, tão diferente dos momentos que compartilharam antes da batalha.

Ela primeiro sentiu dor, como se seu universo interior houvesse explodido em mil pedaços; depois, trincando o maxilar, permitiu-se dominar pela fúria.

Pouco se lembrava do que aconteceu a seguir. Enquanto os membros da guilda continuavam espalhados pela cidade, tentando conter a torrente de destruição provocada pelos magos de Zeref, uma parte sua, a pior parte sua, voltou a aflorar. Sanguinária, porém muito precisa, fez questão de caçar todo e qualquer envolvido na queda de Laxus, embora então só restassem os vassalos, ignorando Evergreen e Bickslow, que precisavam de ajuda logo adiante.

Viu seus corpos se desintegrarem em gritos e sangue, na esperança de que a visão fosse atenuar seu sofrimento, mas, ao fim do dia, Laxus ainda estava ferido, Magnolia ainda estava destruída e Macao estava morto.

Existe uma quietude singular após uma batalha. Quando todas as partes envolvidas se calam, esgotadas, ofegantes e feridas, quando tudo o que alguém deseja é a vitória ou, por favor, a morte, quando, no meio de tudo aquilo, os motivos para lutar acabam se perdendo em meio ao sofrimento, resta apenas um silêncio, como se o mundo inteiro de repente tivesse perdido o som.

Pareceu ter durado uma eternidade, mas não foi mais do que alguns minutos, dando a todos tempo para que assimilassem o fato de que o grande exército de Alvarez estava destruído, que alguns dos grandes magos ainda viviam, assim como Zeref, e que haviam fugido e que a batalha daquele dia estava terminada. Não a guerra. Mirajane às vezes se perguntava se a guerra algum dia acabaria.

Não houve espírito para comemorações.

Eles juntaram seus feridos, seu orgulho parcialmente destruído e as esperanças de um mundo melhor e seguiram para a tenda improvisada pela médica, a fim de que pudessem restaurar as lesões físicas, olhando ao redor a cada passo, observando cada local onde haviam construído uma boa lembrança e que agora se encontrava aniquilado. Sua cidade inteira havia se convertido numa gigantesca cratera de destroços.

Mirajane ouviu, com o coração apertado, Romeo chorar, enrolado nos braços de Lucy, mas, após descobrir que os irmãos estavam vivos e fora de perigo, tudo no que ela podia pensar era em Laxus.

Seguiu para perto do seu catre, ignorando o corte em sua perna ou os ferimentos espalhados por seu corpo, e só cuidou dos seus próprios machucados algum tempo depois, a despeito do sangue abundante que escorria por seu joelho e tornozelo, quando Wendy e Lisanna se dispuseram a tratar dos membros que não necessitavam de auxílio médico imediato. Então, seus sentimentos por Laxus, embora ela não tivesse dito uma palavra, deveriam ser muito explícitos, mas, mediante a exaustão de todos, ninguém pareceu se surpreender com aquela reviravolta.

Dois dias se passaram.

– Por favor, coma alguma coisa, Mira-nee – pediu Lisanna, ao seu lado, enfiando um prato em suas mãos.

A loucura da batalha tinha passado então, enquanto todos tentavam voltar à rotina, ainda se recuperando.

– Obrigada – Mirajane aquiesceu, embora não tivesse fome, porque não queria preocupar a irmã.

Embalada pelo medo e pelos pesadelos, não se recordava ao certo da última vez em que tivera uma boa noite de sono. Sabia que tinha olheiras terríveis, que talvez tivesse perdido peso e que os roxos e cortes ao longo do seu corpo tornavam sua aparência muito pior.

Atemorizada com a perspectiva de perder qualquer reviravolta ou boa notícia sobre seu estado, ela se negou a abandonar Laxus mais do que durante alguns minutos, mesmo quando Freed, Bickslow e Evergreen prometeram vigiá-lo. Assim, numa medida conciliadora, tentando tranquilizar os demais da sua sanidade e do seu bem estar, permitia a todos pequenas concessões, não reclamando quando lhe ofereciam comida, água ou a oportunidade de tomar uma ducha rápida.

Existiam sacrifícios, pensava, cada partícula sua querendo voltar para perto do loiro, que precisava fazer por aqueles que amava.

– O bastardo vai ficar bem – garantiu Natsu, ao parar ao seu lado por um momento, o corpo enfaixado e muito mais ferido que o dela.

Mirajane aquiesceu, sem tirar os olhos do perfil masculino, do queixo quadrado, da barba por fazer, do cabelo claro bagunçado, sentindo que cada minuto que passava era um minuto que aproximava Laxus da morte. Tinha medo de piscar e perder alguma coisa ou de olhar para o lado e saber que era tarde demais. Não estava preparada para ser tarde demais. Eles haviam tido apenas uma noite juntos.

– Eu sei que vai – ela disse, aquiescendo, a voz impassível.

A verdade, que se via incapaz de mesmo vocalizar, era que não sabia. Torcia, rezava, implorava para que sim, mas sua parte racional reconhecia que havia um limite para o quanto o corpo humano podia se recuperar. A própria Porlyusika afirmara que seria melhor não alimentar esperanças.

Seu estômago e pulmão haviam sido perfurados, o que justificava todo o sangue no local da batalha, e o fato de ele continuar vivo era um milagre. Seu milagre.

– Você precisa ser forte, nee-san – Elfman pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro de modo reconfortante. Dada a tragédia da situação, após ser informado do envolvimento de Mirajane e Laxus por meio de Lisanna, ele sequer havia manifestado todo o seu descontentamento com a possibilidade de a irmã estar namorando um cara que não havia pedido sua autorização para tanto. O que era um alívio, porque, mesmo que o amasse, Mirajane não estava disposta a encarar nenhuma explosão de ciúme. Mal sabia se era capaz de esboçar uma reação que parecesse meramente humana.

– Mais do que isso? – ela abriu um pequeno sorriso sem felicidade, não podendo controlar uma pontada de ironia. Estava preste a se desfazer em mil pedaços ali, desesperada com o fato de que o homem que amava estava às portas da morte. Não conseguia ser mais forte do que já estava sendo.

– Laxus não vai desistir de voltar para você – ele afirmou, a voz séria e retumbante. – Um homem deve saber quando persistir.

Sacudindo a cabeça e pousando sua mão sobre a ele, ela soltou um curto risinho. Pelo menos algumas coisas nunca mudavam, pensou, carinhosa. A despeito de toda a dor e confusão, ainda tinha seus irmãos.

Ela não compareceu ao funeral de Macao. Uma parte sua quis demonstrar seu respeito e carinho a alguém que fizera parte da sua vida durante tanto tempo, mas a outra simplesmente não se sentiu capaz de arredar o pé do quarto de Laxus. Sequer havia sido capaz de chorar por aquela perda. Ninguém a culpou por isso.

Passaram-se outros dois dias, para a absoluta loucura de Mirajane, antes que enfim houvesse uma melhora.

Primeiro foi um curto movimento de pálpebras, depois foi um pequeno gemido e logo vieram os movimentos dos dedos. Ela saltou da cadeira, o corpo duro, cansado e maltratado, tão logo ouviu o som da sua voz, aproximando o rosto do dele tanto quanto possível, o coração batendo tão rápido no peito que temia abrir a boca e vê-lo sair correndo.

– Laxus? – chamou, suavemente, agarrando uma das suas mãos e pousando a outra sobre o tronco enfaixado. A pele dele estava morna, como sempre, e seu rosto já tinha uma cor mais saudável. – Você está me ouvindo, querido?

Demorou um longo segundo para que houvesse uma resposta, mas, para seu alívio, ela veio:

– Yeah – ele falou enfim, rouco, engolindo a saliva, uma careta no rosto, antes de finalmente abrir os olhos.

Ela não pôde controlar um curto ofego ao perceber que eles estavam se olhando pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em muito tempo.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu quando a vontade de chorar a acometeu, abalando suas estruturas e fazendo com que toda a exaustão acumulada da batalha finalmente a atingisse como um caminhão desgovernado, pronto para derrubá-la.

Ela vinha negando duramente suas necessidades, disposta a estar ali para Laxus, não importando como, porquê ou quando, embora soubesse que seu corpo estava no limite. Para a fúria de Porlyusica, que estava disposta a desacordá-la para obrigá-la a descansar, as privações estavam retardando sua melhora, de modo que o largo corte em sua perna parecia tão ruim quanto no primeiro dia, embora a dor fosse quase irrisória se considerada ao medo de perder Laxus.

– Olá – disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, embora o movimento fosse estranho, uma vez que passara tanto tempo sem executá-lo.

– É bom ver você – ele afirmou, a voz macia, erguendo o braço para que pudesse deslizar os dedos pelo maxilar e pela bochecha dela. – Eu não lembrava que você era tão bonita.

Foi aquela frase que a quebrou.

Explodindo em lágrimas, Mirajane se curvou sobre ele, cuidadosa com seus ferimentos, mas desesperada por um pouco de conforto, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço. Não pôde fazer nada além de chorar, crise que durou dez ou quinze minutos, os ombros sacudindo com violência, tão aliviada que mal era capaz de respirar.

Quando voltou a erguer a cabeça, sabia que estava uma maldita bagunça, mas a expressão no rosto de Laxus fazia com que se sentisse como uma modelo.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas de preocupação, deslizando o indicador sobre a bochecha dela, cobrindo uma lágrima. Seu toque era áspero, uma vez que suas mãos eram calejadas pelo intenso treinamento físico, mas tão suave e reconfortante que a fez suspirar.

– Eu vou ficar – garantiu Mirajane, embora vacilante, secando o rosto com o dorso das mãos. – _Você_ está bem? Foi você quem ficou inconsciente durante dias.

– Dolorido – admitiu Laxus, sério, baixando ligeiramente o rosto para que pudesse fitar a si mesmo. Um lençol cobria suas pernas, chegando até a cintura, mas seu peito estava completamente coberto por gaze e ataduras. Algumas delas ainda tinham leves resquícios de sangue. Os ferimentos começavam a fechar, o que não significava que já estivessem completamente secos. – Me mover deve ser algo impossível. Respirar também já foi mais fácil.

Mirajane aquiesceu, controlando a desagradável sensação que baixou sobre a boca do seu estômago ao se recordar do momento em que o encontrara no campo de batalha, tão imóvel e macilento. Perder Lisanna havia sido devastador. Repetir aquela experiência com Laxus... Deus, ela não podia sequer pensar nisso sem se sentir doente.

– Você ficou aqui durante todo esse tempo? – percebendo a tensão sobre seus ombros, Laxus ergueu o queixo dela, obrigando-a a voltar a encará-lo. – Você está pálida, magra, parece a ponto de desmaiar a qualquer instante e eu sequer quero pensar nos machucados que você está escondendo embaixo desse vestido de mangas compridas.

– Eu... – Mirajane começou, mas se interrompeu, respirando fundo. Não sabia se estava pronta para vocalizar todos os tenebrosos sentimentos que estava abafando dentro de si. – A possibilidade de perder você... Eu não pude deixá-lo. Toda essa dor me fez perceber que... Eu amo você, Laxus. Eu sempre gostei de você, mesmo quando você era bastante intragável, e imaginei que seria fácil deixar que todo esse sentimento virasse amor. A possibilidade de perder você me fez ver que, na realidade, eu _já amava_ você.

Segurou sua mão, obrigando-o a baixá-la, e brincou nervosamente com seus dedos.

– Mais do que todas as outras coisas, isso me destruiu. Como eu poderia amar um homem às portas da morte? Eu mal pude _ter_ você antes de _perder_ você – admitiu, a voz baixa. – Durante todo o tempo, enquanto eu o olhava, eu fiquei pensando em todas as primeiras vezes que ainda nos esperavam. Eu fiquei pensando em quem eu seria sem você depois de ter descoberto o que eu poderia ser _com_ você. E eu cheguei à conclusão de que nunca queria precisar encontrar uma resposta para essa pergunta.

Houve um curto instante de silêncio, quando ela ousou erguer a cabeça para encará-lo, o brilho dos seus olhos claros fazendo o corpo dela se aquecer de um jeito muito reconfortante, antes que ele finalmente falasse:

– Eu não sou imortal – disse. – Não posso prometer que a situação de hoje não vai se repetir. Eu gostaria de poder olhar em seus olhos e dizer que você e eu estamos perfeitamente seguros e que nada nunca pode nos atingir, mas nós recém saímos de uma guerra e quem dirá que não entraremos em outra?

– Na realidade, ainda estamos em guerra – confessou Mirajane, os ombros baixos. – Não fomos capazes de derrotá-los. Eles se retiraram, mas provavelmente vão voltar. Nada disso acabou, Laxus.

Seu maxilar enrijeceu ante a notícia, mas ele aquiesceu, lentamente.

– De qualquer maneira, nós vivemos vidas perigosas e não vamos mudar nossa rotina pelo medo mútuo de que um de nós saia ferido. A preocupação provavelmente vai ser uma constante daqui para frente, mas eu não quero fechar os olhos sabendo que, cada vez que eu me ferir, você vai privar a si mesma de uma boa refeição, de um bom banho, de uma boa noite de sono. Um de nós precisa viver, Mira – falou Laxus, suavemente, sua voz rouca fazendo os pelos do braço dela se arrepiarem. – Eu vou fazer tudo o que for possível para que você nunca se veja nessa situação de novo.

– Isso significa se manter seguro – ela apontou, com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele anuiu outra vez.

– Eu não sou o homem mais precavido do planeta, mas não quero ver minha garota chorar.

Enquanto riam, alívio em suas faces, Mirajane em nenhum momento pensou sobre o fato de que ele não havia dito que a amava. Ele estava vivo, afinal, e isso era tudo o que importava. O amor vinha com o tempo, estava certa disso, e tudo o que precisava era ser paciente.

A despeito da tristeza de perder Macao, ter Laxus de volta trouxe um pouco de alegria à guilda outra vez. Possivelmente foi a primeira vez que Mirajane viu o Mestre sorrindo desde o fim daquela horrível, sanguinolenta e voraz batalha. Como era de se esperar, o alívio do Raishinjuu também foi evidente. Freed esteve a um passo de se desfazer em lágrimas, aliviado pela parcial recuperação de seu líder, e, de repente muito sério, prometeu fazer todo o possível para aumentar o próprio poder, a fim de evitar que qualquer um deles ficasse às portas da morte outra vez.

– Eu não preciso que você me proteja – Laxus sacudiu a cabeça, sentado em sua cama, terminando de tomar a sopa que Mirajane lhe trouxera (muito embora ele se mostrasse bastante resistente àquela dieta, já que detestava sopa quase tanto quanto detestava seu próprio pai). – Fique forte por você mesmo.

Levou alguns dias até que ele fosse capaz de se levantar. Mirajane o ajudou a cambalear até o banheiro, colocando-o sentado sobre um banco dentro do boxe, e o banhou com cuidado, evitando esfregar os locais mais feridos, embora consciente de que eles precisavam ser lavados.

Eles estavam nus, é verdade, mas sexo era a última das suas preocupações. Mesmo com a tenaz persistência do loiro para que o deixasse, ela não podia se obrigar a abandonar seu quarto. Na maior parte do tempo, saía apenas para tomar uma rápida ducha, para verificar como andavam os conselhos de guerra, para garantir que todos estavam bem, a despeito da catástrofe em que se encontrava sua cidade natal, e, antes que pudesse piscar, seus pés estavam novamente se movendo na direção de Laxus, quase como se tivessem vida própria.

Era nele que ela estava pensando, a despeito de tê-lo exatamente na sua frente, quando teve sua mão segurada, interrompendo o contínuo movimento da esponja sobre o corpo masculino.

– Eu não sou um bebê, Mirajane – Laxus falou, a voz rouca, a cabeça debaixo da água, o maxilar rijo demonstrando toda a tensão que o invadia. – Não preciso que você me trate como se eu fosse um inválido.

– O quê? – ela curvou a cabeça para o lado, surpresa. – Eu não acho que você seja um bebê.

– Então pare de me pajear – ele ordenou, sério e um pouco irritado. – Você é minha mulher, não minha mãe, Jesus Cristo. E está nua na minha frente! Eu posso pensar em um milhão de coisas mais interessantes que podemos fazer, ao invés de encarar essa sua horrível expressão preocupada.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, ela corou ante sua análise despudorada. Haviam tido sexo uma vez e havia sido maravilhoso e fantástico, o que não queria dizer que ele estivesse em condições de repeti-lo. Mal era capaz de ficar em pé durante alguns minutos, antes de ceder a uma horrível fraqueza e uma constante náusea, e, mesmo que a perspectiva de beijá-lo parecesse muito atraente, ela não sabia se estava disposta a arriscar sua recuperação por uma boa dose de prazer. Prioridades.

A guerra ainda não havia acabado, de modo que sua remissão se fazia muito importante. Ninguém sabia o que os esperava no dia de amanhã. Quanto antes ele estivesse em condições de se proteger sozinho, melhor. Menos horrorizada ela ficaria diante da perspectiva de precisar deixá-lo para ir para a linha de frente.

– Laxus – começou a dizer, hesitante.

Não queria ferir seus sentimentos. Sabia como homens eram sensíveis com relação às próprias fraquezas. Sendo altamente independente, aquele período de repouso estava começando a enlouquecê-lo – não que ela própria pudesse culpá-lo. Mesmo assim, não havia nada que pudessem fazer para acelerar o que a Porlyusika já estava acelerando.

– Não me diga o que fazer – Laxus apertou os olhos. Jogou a esponja no chão, rodeando o pulso feminino com a mão e a atraindo mais para perto de si, embaixo do chuveiro. A sensação da água morna era refrescante, dada a alta temperatura do dia. – Sabia que seus seios ficam vermelhos quando você está excitada, linda?

Ela mordeu o lábio outra vez, curvando ligeiramente a cabeça para trás quando a mão áspera deslizou pela lateral do seu corpo, chegando à coxa.

– Você ainda não está bem o bastante...

– Não me faça implorar, Mirajane – rodeando a cintura dela com seus braços, a fim de impedi-la de fugir, puxou-a na sua direção, a boca se fechando sobre um dos mamilos.

Sentindo a pele repentinamente pegar fogo, o coração acelerado e os dedos dos pés pinicando, Mirajane levou uma das mãos até os cabelos loiros molhados, um gemido escorregando por entre seus lábios, e depositou a outra sobre seu ombro saudável, apertando-o.

– Na cama – pediu, ofegante, tentando fazê-lo recuar. – O chuveiro é perigoso. Nós podemos escorregar.

Deslizando a boca por sua barriga, logo chegando até o umbigo, Laxus não parecia disposto a se deixar levar, mas aquiesceu, tão logo percebeu que ela não seria capaz de relaxar enquanto soubesse que ele corria o risco de se ferir ao deslizar sobre a cerâmica.

Afastou-a de si, os olhos selvagens, fechando o registro, e apontou para a toalha pendurada na armação do boxe.

– Você pode se secar, mas não se preocupe em se vestir – instruiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha, observando um tom rosado suave tomar conta da face feminina, e sorriu torto enquanto ela reclamava baixinho, agarrando a toalha e se abaixando para que pudesse ajudá-lo.

– Você está se saindo um libertino muito exigente, Dreyar – com um sorriso divertido, Mirajane esfregou o tecido contra o rosto masculino, não se preocupando em ser um pouco rude. – Estar ferido não dá a você o direito de me dar ordens. Nós dois sabemos que esta é uma monarquia e que _eu_ sou a rainha.

– Fale mais sobre isso – ele ordenou, puxando-a contra si de novo, mordiscando seu mamilo.

Eles demoraram o dobro do tempo que normalmente demorariam para chegar à cama outra vez. Diferente da primeira vez em que estiveram juntos, onde a pressa e a necessidade imperaram, dessa vez tudo foi muito mais lento e meticuloso. Havia outras preocupações em sua mente além do prazer e as coisas se resumiam a mais do que sexo desesperado com mesclas de despedida e arrependimento pelo tempo perdido. Eles eram um casal, para todos os efeitos, o que significava que não precisavam se esconder em uma adega ou fingir que tudo continuava como sempre.

Dessa vez, ao invés de se permitir subjugar pela personalidade naturalmente dominante de Laxus, Mirajane tomou as rédeas da situação, montando sobre ele na cama e depositando longos beijos por todo seu peito largo. Não teve pressa. A guerra ainda continuava, mas, pelo menos por enquanto, eles estavam em trégua.

– Não – disse, ao sentir a mão masculina descer por seu monte de Vênus. Afastou-a, embora aquele toque houvesse feito seu corpo tremer. – Monarquia, lembra? – murmurou ao pé do seu ouvido, segurando o pulso dele contra a cama, a língua deslizando pela cartilagem da sua orelha numa carícia lenta.

Laxus grunhiu, um pouco de protesto, um pouco de prazer, permitindo-se render sobre o colchão, abrindo um sorriso torto quando a boca dela desceu por seu pescoço, parou rapidamente na jugular e seguiu um caminho úmido até seu mamilo.

Com um movimento lento, os dedos dela se fecharam sobre a base do seu pênis, movendo-o numa carícia firme, e permaneceram ali, enquanto os dentes dela se ocupavam em mordiscar a pele do seu quadril, antes que sua boca quente se fechasse sobre boa parte da extensão do membro, fazendo-o gemer.

Ele agarrou seus cabelos compridos, incapaz de se controlar, os olhos fechados.

– Você sabe usar as mãos e a boca muito melhor do que eu pensei que uma rainha soubesse – zombou, a voz rouca, enrijecendo o maxilar quando o som delicado da risada dela, cuja boca ainda estava ocupada com movimentos de vai-e-vem, reverberou contra seu pênis e espalhou arrepios de prazer por todo o seu corpo.

Laxus estava quase lá quando Mirajane parou, erguendo a cabeça e, com um sorrisinho conspiratório, como se soubesse disso, deslizou o corpo para cima do dele outra vez, acolhendo-o entre suas pernas, o rosto suave e corado, os mamilos rijos, o cabelo bagunçado caindo sobre o colo.

Ela mordiscava o lábio inferior, uma expressão de inocência, o que fez Laxus ir à loucura, sentando-se para que pudesse agarrá-la melhor, depositando beijos quentes sobre seus ombros e logo descendo para os seios, apertando-os e deixando sobre eles marcas de mordidas um pouco mais rudes do que deveria, uma vez que o corpo feminino começava a se mover sobre o seu, devagar, mas de modo constante, a umidade e o calor fazendo-o gemer outra vez, desesperado por mais.

Beijou-a, deslizando a língua contra o lábio dela, as palmas das mãos espalmadas sobre suas costas macias, e logo afundou o rosto em seu pescoço ainda úmido, o cabelo claro molhado pingando sobre o colchão.

– Oh, Laxus – Mirajane suspirou quando sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem entre eles e alcançarem seu clitóris, pressionando-o com movimentos firmes e circulatórios.

– Sabe o quê? – ele grunhiu, as sobrancelhas apertadas, a voz um pouco ofegante, mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha. – Eu também amo você, mulher. Mais do que eu pensei que fosse possível.

Quando, algum tempo depois, os dois se permitiram desabar, suados e ofegantes, sobre a cama outra vez, Mirajane sorriu, fechando os olhos e se aconchegando no peito de Laxus, aliviada por tê-lo ali, ao toque dos seus dedos, mais saudável do que estivera durante dias.

– Fale mais sobre o quanto você me ama – pediu, com um risinho.

– O suficiente para ter você pelada na minha cama sem pensar apenas em sexo – ele zombou, puxando-a mais para perto de si, e depositou um curto beijo sobre sua testa, ouvindo sua risada gostosa outra vez. – Eu provavelmente não sabia que amava você até pensar que não poderia viver sem você. Ninguém nunca me olhou como você me olha. Ninguém nunca se preocupou o bastante para cuidar de mim, para não me deixar nem por um minuto, para colocar minha segurança acima da sua. Eu tenho o velho, é claro, mas não é a mesma coisa.

Silenciou por um momento, acariciando a nuca dela, encarando o teto, pensativo.

– Durante os últimos dias, eu... – torceu o lábios, sem saber ao certo como colocar seus sentimentos em palavras. – Eu decidi que quero fazer jus a toda a confiança e fé que você deposita em mim. Eu decidi que quero ser alguém de quem você se orgulha. Eu quero sempre ser recebido pelo seu sorriso.

Incapaz de evitar, Mirajane ergueu a cabeça, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre o cotovelo, para que pudesse encará-lo, curiosidade e suavidade em seus grandes olhos azuis, a boca rosada aberta num pequeno sorriso cálido.

– Eu achei que a situação traumática talvez tivesse feito você romantizar as coisas, enxergar amor onde ainda não havia, mas a verdade é que você estava certa – ele anuiu, beliscando o queixo dela com a ponta do dedão e o indicador. – Eu amo você. Eu pretendia contar isso mais tarde, quando pudesse preparar um jantar romântico ou alguma coisa assim, mas não pude me conter assim que percebi quão intenso isso era. Não quero que você durma mais nem um dia sem saber que eu amo você. Que eu sempre vou amar você. Que, aconteça o que acontecer, você me tem, cada parte de mim, mesmo as mais horríveis, e que cada parte de mim sempre vai implorar e desejar que você esteja aqui. Que você retribua meus sentimentos. Que eu seja merecedor de tudo isso, de nós dois, de _você_.

– Eu não espero que você seja perfeito. Eu espero apenas que você seja você – ela afirmou, pousando a mão sobre o rosto áspero dele, sentindo a barba por fazer arranhar sua palma, mas adorando aquela sensação.

A ameaça da guerra ainda pairava sobre suas cabeças, mas, pelo menos naquela noite, eles estavam em paz.

 **FIM**


End file.
